leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xin Zhao/@comment-4929329-20120323162841
This silly computer refuses to reply to anything... @Anon few posts below talking about Xin and the 'buff Xin' problem Yeah, but they don't have to just either buff him or rework him. For instance, the changes made to Olaf, Warwick, and Shaco in recent patch history has had the goal of lowering early dmg and making late game more powerful. I think it's in response to the new meta, but I'm not sure... The thing about Xin: Give him scaling and you burn for it, since he could build dmg and eat you. Buff his base numbers, he gets out of control as well. This was pretty much your point. Here's an alternate approach: Change how his moves progress. If double Q early game is unfair, make its starting CD higher. Is it doing too much on its early stages? Make it so the first few points give no bang, but say, the last 2 points make a large difference. Does he attack too slow at very early levels? Make the starting atk speed from W larger, but make it scale slowly a little bit later so it's under what it was, then coming back at level 5. That sounds confusing, right? It's based on this: The game will NOT progress in a linear fashion, meaning that if you have moves that get only a certain amount every time you level it, there will be a point when that move is VERY strong but also some points where it has little power. Heck, Riot could even make his W start at 30% atk speed, then go DOWN to 25% but add the CD reduction part... If you think about it, his moves all have a secondary part, so he could be the first to actually get new parts to his abilities as he levels them... For instance, he could start with only an AD steroid on Q(Considerably more powerful), atk speed boost on W(Yet again, considerably more powerful), and I guess E is fine as is. R could start with just the dmg part if we really wanted to pursue this alternate approach. Then, at lv2-3, each of his abilities DOES NOT scale but instead gets the other part. lv3 W gives the cooldown part, for instance. OR, you could even make an whole alternate system, where his moves only get to lvs 4,4,4,2 respectively, but you can put a point into each one to get the secondary effect... I mean, these are just IDEAS, but I'd like to point out that with a game that's a curve and a champ that is completely linear, with abilities that have multiple effects, of course Xin will have good early game! If you take some utility early or force him to spend points for it, you make Xin a more unique champ. The idea is nothing even close to a nerf, as his moves will get a bigger bang for the each point you spend. Any other ideas out there?